inazuma_eleven_go_chrono_stonefandomcom-20200222-history
Ryuu Gentoku
Ryuu Gentoku (劉玄徳) or Ryuubi '''(劉備), also known as '''Liu Bei, played twice as goalkeeper and later, being coach for Raimon in the Three Kingdom era. Appearence He has fair skin and indigo hair. He also has an indigo beard. He wears an armour on his arm's body and he carries a sword. When he plays for Raimon, he is only seen wearing the keeper gloves. Plot Three Kingdom Era He first appeared in Episode 22 after Raimon travelled back in time. He appeared in front of Raimon with a canon which shocked and surprised the most members of Raimon. He asked if Raimon could help him with pulling his canon out of the mud. Raimon helped him and then, Chouhi and Kanu appeared and tried to protect him from Raimon. After that, he introduced himself and Raimon was surprised that he was Ryuu Gentoku. After that, he said that he tried convincing Koumei with his jokes like: "The bed bedded down for the better", "The kappa's nightcap was all capped out!" and finally "The plate on it's plated plate was so parched that it plated!" which didn't work at all. He, along with Raimon walked to Koumei's house and tried to open the door but it failed. Then Shinsuke said that they should pull the door upwards and that worked. Ryuu Gentoku said that Shinsuke was smart and asked his name. After Kanu and Chouhi were brainwashed by Zanak Abalonic, he took his sword and wanted to fight against them but Shindou said that they should fight it out in a soccer battle. He wanted to play in the soccer battle so, he was placed as goalkeeper. At the end of the episode, he left the goal open and said to Tenma that Tenma should pass to him which shocked all the Raimon members. In Episode 23, the battle resumed with him leaving the goal open. Tenma said that he should go back to defend the goal and Ryuu Gentoku asked why he should defend the goal. Then, the ball was stolen by Rasetsu and Rasetsu passed the ball to Chouhi who shot the ball. Shindou saved the goal and passed it to Tsurugi and Tenma, who used Fire Tornado DD, and scored a point and they won the battle. After the battle, Ryuu Gentoku and the others were seen playing against Karakuri Heibayou later in order to see Shokatsu Koumei. He was put as goalkeeper gain and stopped Gear Drive many times even without hissatsu but he injured himself and Shinsuke was switched in. Later, he encouraged Shinsuke to defend the goal and then, Shinsuke used Buttobi Punch and stopped the ball. At the end of the match, Raimon won with 2-1 and Ryuu Gentoku was proud of Shinsuke that he managed to stop the ball. Recruitment In order to recruit Ryuubi, you already need to have beaten The Lagoon and also need to have: *'Topic': Comedy (Shrine Masks at the Scarecrow slope) *'Photo': Large Map (Taken at the first Raimon building in the 3rd floor) *'Item': Incredible Device (Randomly dropped from Real Legends) *'Encounter': Meet Ryuubi! After this, he can be scouted by an amount of 4000 Kizuna Points. Stats Game At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 150 *'TP': 147 *'Kick': 96 *'Dribbling': 95 *'Technique': 144 *'Block': 116 *'Speed': 78 *'Stamina': 104 *'Catch': 182 *'Lucky': 109 Hissatsu Game *'GK Taikoku Ouka' *'GK Serpent Fang' *'GK Burai Hand' *'SK Catch Plus 30' Keshin Game *'KH Ryuujin Korogaon' Mixi Max *'MIMAX Shinbi' Coach Effect *Power of Offensive Tactics increased by 20. *Total TTP reduced by 5. Game Exclusive Team *'Real Legends' Trivia *Ryuu Gentoku is one of China's ancient warlords and emperor in the era of The Three Kingdoms. See also *Liu Bei Category:Characters Category:Boys Category:Goalkeepers Category:Raimon Category:Mixi Max User Category:Coaches Category:Earth Characters